


Bangtan's baby

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationships, Smut, Weight Gain, bts is whipped, bts weight gain, chubby jungkook, feedee jungkook, feeder bts, jungkook is bangtan's baby, kpop, kpop weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Jungkook is pampered by his band mates, leaving him much chubbier.





	Bangtan's baby

Jungkook was just too adorable. Nobody could ever resist his adorable doe eyes, or his cute bunny teeth on display whenever he smiled. Everyone in bangtan had a soft spot the size of the moon for their maknae. So it wasn't a surprise they pampered him whenever given the chance. These chances, however, were quite rare for them. Jungkook was a very prideful person who enjoyed having his independence, always trying to act mature and prove his manliness to his hyungs. Always making his own meals, protein and vegetables, which showed in his muscular physique, also proving his manliness. So he never let them cuddle him, or pet his hair, and compliment them and call him cute, or wrap him up in a big soft blanket and give him snacks and love him and give him kisses-  
Jungkook desperately wanted that. And so did bangtan, but Jungkook wasn't about to swallow his pride so quickly. He would have to figure something out. 

"Jungkookie~ let Hyung cuddle you, please? We can watch a movie!" Jimin hung off of Jungkook, fully expecting his request to be rejected.  
"Sure, Hyung. I'd like that." Jimin did a double take. Their tough Jungkook accepting cuddles? That was an opportunity only an idiot would pass up.  
"Oh- oh! Okay! I'll get everything ready!" Jimin was beaming.  
"Does my little Jungkookie want his banana milk? I'll feed it to you~" Jimin jokingly offered, knowing fully well Jungkook would turn him down.  
"If you would, please do, Hyung!" Jungkook gave Jimin the cutest bunny smile. Jimin almost died. He made popcorn and prepared snacks for Jungkook. It was also extremely odd for Jungkook to break his diet like this. There was definitely something wrong with their maknae. He brought Jungkook his banana milk and cuddled him from behind, feeding it to him as promised. Jimin was in heaven, and Jungkook would agree if he wasn't in such a state of euphoria. He loved being babied.  
Namjoon walked into the room holding an assortment of chocolates.  
"Hey Jungkook, you received a few gifts from one of your fans- hey, what are you guys doing?" Namjoon would be fully convinced Jungkook was being held hostage by Jimin if it weren't for the elated expression on his face. Namjoon smiled at that, and glanced at the tv.  
"Movie night, huh. Can I join?" Namjoon looked for a way into this Jungkook cuddle session.  
"Sure, Hyung. Could I have the chocolates, please? They look really tasty." Jungkook made a grabby motion towards the gift Namjoon was holding. Namjoon handed it to him, and Jungkook slung his legs on Namjoon's lap as he snacked. Each of the members slowly leaked into the room, all finding excuses to go cuddle with Jungkook. And each offering him a new snack. Jungkook was already full, but he liked being offered things, so he accepted them and ate them happily. Bangtan was beyond happy with Jungkook's recent acceptance of his true nature. They always new he lived for being spoiled, and hoped he would cave in soon. It seemed their prayers were answered, as Jungkook laid in their laps munching on his snacks. The movie had ended, and the members had found Jungkook had fallen asleep, his last packet of snacks only eaten halfway, still in his hand. Seokjin gawked. No way he was able to eat all of that! He looked down and noticed Jungkook's tummy was a bit bloated, not by much, but it was enough that it was apparent through his shirt. Jin carried him back to his bed, Taehyung soon joining him, cuddling in his bed along with Jimin who had the same idea as the maknae was willing.  
Jungkook woke up sandwiched in between the two. His tummy rumbled for breakfast, so he wriggled his way out of the bed and into the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes in a drowsy fashion, he sat himself on a seat at the kitchen table.  
Seokjin couldn't get the image of Jungkook's swollen tummy out of his head. After he put Jungkook to bed, he had to relieve himself in the safety of his own room. He then went over to to Yoongi and confided in him.  
"He seems okay with accepting whatever we give him. Just give him a bunch of food." the rapper shrugged and turned back to his tracks. Seokjin couldn't believe he was so nonchalant about this. But it was a solution to his problem, so here he was making Jungkook a very generous breakfast. Three stacks of chocolate chip and strawberry waffles, a handful of greasy bacon and multiple pastries. He would never take all of this at once, so Jin began with just one stack of waffles and brought in over to Jungkook, seated at the table. He looked sleepy, meaning a confused Jungkook, and an easier to feed Jungkook.  
"Kookie, Hyung made waffles especially for you! With love!" Seokjin planted a kiss at the top of his chestnut hair and placed the plate in front of him.  
"Huh? Oh, thanks hyung, I appreciate it." He dug in, chewing with lethargy. In his foggy minded state, Jin replaced Jungkook's already empty plate with a new one. Jungkook seemed to just go with the motions, not aware of anything around him. This continued for two more plates. Then, Jimin and Taehyung had entered the kitchen.  
"Hyuuung." Taehyung whined at seokjin's side.  
"How come we never get your special breakfasts? We usually only get eggs and toast!" Jimin nodded beside Taehyung, the both of them pouting.  
"Our jungkookie's a growing boy. He needs his fuel so he can get big. And strong. Big and strong, that's what I meant. Now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold you crazy kids." Jin turned around and placed the plate of bacon in front of the sleepy maknae. Jungkook, while still drowsy, still realized how full he was.  
"Hyung-" Jungkook was cut off by Yoongi who had entered the room.  
"Listen to your hyungs, Kook. Eat your food." There was no room for argument, so Jungkook finished his plate. It was more like three, as Jin continued filling it. Jungkook couldn't believe how good it was. He finished those up and brought the pastries with him as he has in the living room with Hoseok and Namjoon.  
"Wahh jungkookie! You're eating Jin's famous pastries! You're so lucky. But while you're here, I bought you a milk shake from that place you like. Enjoy!" Hoseok smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook and handed him the large milkshake. Jungkook snuggled into Hoseok and began sipping it as the two rappers cooed over him. His tummy was really starting to hurt, but he wanted to make Hoseok happy so he finished it anyways.  
"Thanks so much Hobi, it was really tasty!" Hoseok melted at the smile he was given. But it was short lived and Jungkook whimpered and held his tummy in his hands.  
"Kookie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Namjoon made his way over to Jungkook, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"My tummy hurts." Jungkook looked up at him with pitiful doe eyes. Namjoon empathized with the cute maknae and carried him over to the couch, whimpering all the way and making his hyungs feel terrible. They would do anything to make him feel better.  
"Kook, what do you want us to do for you?" Namjoon leaned over the maknae, petting his hair. Jungkook was loving Namjoon's delicate touch, and decided he wanted more affection.  
"Joonie, could you please rub my tummy?" Jungkook's face reddened, and Namjoon nodded eagerly. His big strong hands made contact with Jungkook's swollen midriff, Namjoon's eyes widening at what he felt. It was larger than his stomach normally was, rounder, and much harder.  
"Jungkook, no wonder your stomach hurts. Jin must have stuffed you silly. God knows you need it, though. You're way to thin for someone your age." Namjoon continued massaging his tummy. Jungkook was enjoying this way too much. If eating too much meant pleasing his hyungs, and then getting belly rubs, he would be doing it as much as possible. It felt amazing. Hoseok laughed from where he stood in the living room.  
"Namjoonie, you're sounding so old! He's only three years younger than you. But he's still our baby! Isn't that right, kookie?" Jungkook nodded with a silly smile gracing his lips, obviously enjoying his belly rubs. Hoseok crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently for a few moments, until he made his way over to Jungkook, and began rubbing his tummy along with Namjoon. Namjoon pouted at him.  
"What? I wanna make Jungkookie feel better too." Hoseok huffed and kissed Jungkook's forehead. Jungkook giggled as his face reddened. He was just too cute for words. Not an hour later, Jungkook was called to lunch.  
"Where's everybody else? Jungkook pulled his seat back and sat at his usual position at the kitchen table. Jin was finishing the food preparation.  
"They were busy. You were with Namjoon and Hoseok earlier, right? You fell asleep on the couch, and you were too cute to wake up. They told me you needed tummy rubs? You should have come to me! Silly maknae." Jin playfully huffed and brought a large container of heavenly smelling spaghetti. Jungkook's eyes widened. Jin noticed this, and quickly doused his concern.  
"We'll save the rest for the boys when they come back. Just help yourself, okay? Jin smiled at him and sat down across from him, serving himself a small portion of the spaghetti, which was very high in carbs. He placed Jungkook's plate in front of him, not much larger than Jin's. This surprised Jungkook, but he ate it accordingly. Jin was deciding to give the poor maknae a break, but Jungkook asked for seconds after wolfing down the first plate. Jin was taken aback for a moment, but filled his plate, a much heftier portion than before. Jungkook was crazy hungry. Not only that, but he wanted his hyung's affection. He wanted that feeling back, the feeling of fullness and pampering, if his hyung's full attention as they catered to his every whim. He liked feeling stuffed to the brim, it made him feel warm and fuzzy, especially because his hyungs were so happy about it. What's the harm in treating himself? Jin may have slipped a little something in his pastries. Nothing big, it just made him digest whatever he ate faster. No harm done. Jimin joined them at the table with a few boxes of takeout. Jungkook wasn't even done with chewing his last bite before he asked for thirds, his mouth full, and his cheeks similar to that of a chipmunk's. Jimin and Jin watched in awe and arousal as the maknae finished the rest of the spaghetti pot. His swollen tummy pooched over the waistband of his jeans. Jimin's face reddened, as he was able to see this siting beside Jungkook. It was visible even through his shirt.  
Jin was amazed Jungkook was able to eat so much.  
"Jungkookie, hyung is so proud! Could you finish this box of chicken Jiminie brought for you?" Jungkook thought it would be impossible, but he was still hungry. He nodded and cleaned the container of chicken.  
Maybe he had put too much of the powder in Jungkook's pastries? Jungkook made a grabby motion towards Jin.  
"Hyung, could you carry me to my bed, please? My tummy hurts, I think I ate too much. I just love your cooking so much, Jinnie." They both cooed.  
"Jungkookie, I'm your hyung too! At least let me give you tummy rubs this time." Jimin huffed, his arms crossed, as Jin picked up the maknae and carried him into his room.  
"Of course Jiminie. I love you! Please come snuggle with me?" Jimin thought his heart was going to burst. Their jungkook was just too cute! Jin sit beside Jungkook as Jimin lie behind him. His arms snaked around his swollen tummy and began massaging. Jin's long delicate fingers soon joined the mix, leaving Jungkook in heaven. He could get used to this. 

Bangtan, however, couldn't get enough of this new kookie. The baby seemed to be happiest whenever they gave him food, so everyone always delivered. When he was cuddling with Tae, he would feed him candies and chocolates, munching adorably. So worth it. When he was read stories to by Namjoon, he gave him sweets and muffins. His content huffs as he finished them were almost too much to handle. When he snuggled up to Hoseok on the couch, he was given chips and nachos. His moans of pleasure were from how good the food was, leaving Hoseok happy he caused it. Yoongi would always hand him food whenever he saw him, telling him how cute hen was. Yoongi never failed to smile when Jungkook blushed into his food. He would be made meals with love from Seokjin, almost never leaving Jungkook with an empty inch of his tummy. When he got tummy rubs from Jimin, he would be cooed over as the rest of the members watched the adorable sight. 

Multiple stuffings catch up to you, though. Not even a few weeks later, the band mates started to notice little things changing about Jungkook. His shirts seemed to be tighter. His pecs were much softer, and pushed out from under his shirts. His sculpted abs soon melted into a tummy. A cute, very soft, very squishy tummy. It was bangtan's favorite thing. To massage, to tickle, to lay on, it was the best. Jungkook's cheeks became much more baby-like, much to his dismay. It seemed to be the only thing Jungkook noticed about his gain. Bangtan absolute adored it, as it only emphasized the fact he was bangtan's baby. His ass became much larger, surpassing even Jimin's. His thighs were much more plush, pooling over his usual chair on the kitchen, lost all of their definition. his pants were soon replaced by Taehyung, leaving Jungkook none the wiser. His white shirts were mostly see through, leaving nothing to the imagination once they had stretched over his new found chub. It drove Jimin Jin and Yoongi Insane. When Jungkook wore shorts, Namjoon couldn't keep his hands off of him. When he smiled, Hoseok and Taehyung would coo and give him treats. This seemed to only worsen Bangtan's predicament. Jungkook was getting too damn cute. If none of them could resist him before, they were practically devotees now. If Jungkook wanted anything, and they meant ANYTHING. He would be given it. It's what he deserves. The cute, sweet, little maknae gladly took every snack, treat, pastry, or dessert he was given with the most adorable bunny smile, magnified by his chubby cheeks, melting hearts. Each meal was another episode of bangtan sneaking more and more food onto his plate. He never had a problem cleaning his plate anyways, and always needed tummy rubs afterwards. This vicious cycle of binging and constant snacking would soon do a number on his physique. 

Jungkook definitely noticed how much attention he got from his hyungs nowadays. There was never a moment where he wasn't getting petted or fed or cuddled. He couldn't be happier. That was, until he couldn't get his shirt over his- belly?! Jungkook's widened comically as he searched for his full length mirror. Dear lord, had he packed on the pounds. He never had a tummy before, let alone a belly! How could he had let this happen? He looked 30 pounds heavier. Horribly embarrassed, Jungkook searched his closet for something large and concealing. Nothing fit. Nothing fit! He decided to go with his favorite white shirt, as it covered the most, and a pair of shorts as to not draw suspicion. His ass looked delectable. He realized this outfit would only draw more attention. As it had when he had last worn it. This brought Jungkook to a realization; they were trying to fatten him up! They were always squishing and squeezing his flab, staring at his tummy and always filling his plate with the tastiest food. This gave Jungkook an idea. He peaked around, the coast was clear. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed Jin's powders, which he realized had been used on him. Along with a cake, which was supposed to tempt him, and a bag of banana milks, meant to make him happy. He smiled at the last one. He made his way back into the bedroom, softly closing and locking his door. He began on the cake, shaking hefty amounts of the powder onto it. The cake now resembled that of a powdered sugar donut. He poured each and every powder onto it, along with the banana milks. He read the back of each bottle. One read, "quickens digestion" another, "increases weight gain", "lowers metabolism", "increases appetite", and last but not least, "makes the weight stick". Heat pooled in his stomach. They were going to want him so badly after what he was going to do to himself. He was going to get fatter, and bangtan would pamper him even more, unable to resist him. He shoved the first slice of cake, downing a banana milk shortly after, and repeated this process until he had finished it. He was really starting to feel hungry.  
The pizza guy had left a few minutes ago, leaving 5 large pizzas in Jungkook's hands. He was going to finish all of this before dinner tonight. He wanted to get big as soon as possible. He made sure to put extra cheese, stuffed crust, meat lover's pizza. He poured the powder on top of each of the pizzas. 

Jungkook was getting incredibly irresistible, and it was beginning to become a problem. The bathrooms were always occupied, each member having to relieve themselves after a close encounter with Jungkook. His chin had doubled softly, his soft, squishy thighs doubled in size, now thick and doughy. His arms began to get chunky, His ass three times it's original size. He was beyond chubby now, he was full blown fat. Bangtan was so enamored with Jungkook's new appearance, to prevent themselves from ravishing Jungkook on the spot, they had to leave the room. This led to Jungkook becoming lonely. He had become so secluded, he no longer ate meals with bangtan, received affection, or got cuddled. This got him thinking. Did he go too far? Did they think he was a pig? These thought filled Jungkook's head as he munched on a donut in a lethargic manner. He then heard the boys' footprints assemble into the room beside his. They were hanging out without him because he was unlovable. He was a bad maknae. Tears filled his eyes. He heard Namjoon begin speaking.  
"All right. We're here because we need to talk about Jungkook's recent weight gain." The conversation, unbeknownst to Jungkook, would have been how they needed to control themselves. Jungkook paled. They were talking about him. He broke into a sob, loud and heartbroken. This seemed to alert the member in the other room as they flooded in to check on him.  
"Kook, what's wrong? Why are you crying? You're going to make hyung cry!" Hoseok rushed to his side with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
Jimin threw his arms around Jungkook. Jungkook had missed affection so much he began to sob harder. Jin's heart wilted as he and the rest of the members catered to him. Yoongi held his hands, rubbing them affectionately. Jin brought his favorite snack. Taehyung petted his hair. Namjoon rubbed his back in a soothing manner, making sure he controlled his breathing.  
"Kookie, please tell us what we did wrong. We feel terrible." Seokjin handed Jungkook his snack, Jungkook receiving it with his head hung in shame. He finished it, leaving him only sniffling in all of bangtan's arms.  
"W-why don't you guys hug me anymore? Or-or cuddle me or kiss me? Is it because you don't love me anymore? What did I do?" Jungkook broke into another sob. Namjoon came to the realization that while trying to respect Jungkook's boundaries, they had all completely avoided him. Didn't he know how adorable and irresistible he was? The poor maknae sobbed harder into his hands. It was a heart breaking sight. Hoseok began to cry. Yoongi didn't blame him, as his eyes began to water, his pride be damned.  
"Jungkook. You know we love you more than anything in the world. It's just, your weight-" Taehyung began. Jungkook sobbed even harder, anticipating rejection from his makeshift family.  
"we just can't control ourselves around you. You're too damn cute. Especially because you've gotten chubbier, it just shows how well taken care of you are, how loved." Jungkook's face was peppered with kisses. Taehyung squished his cheeks with his hands, nuzzling their noses together. The earned him a smile from Jungkook, even more adorable then it had ever been. Bangtan collectively 'aww'ed.  
"So... you guys still love me?" Jungkook's big round puppy dog eyes made contact with Yoongi's.  
"Of course. You're bangtan's baby. You deserve the world." Yoongi planted a kiss on Jungkook's hand. Jungkook giggled. Jimin leaned up and wiped the tears from his eyes. It seemed he was receiving kisses everywhere, his forehead, his hands, his hair, his cheeks, until their hands began roaming over to his soft, delectable tummy. It was much larger, but not nearly as full as it should have been. Jungkook's tummy rumbled, his cheeks tinted pink.  
"Oh no, Jungkookie, did you not have breakfast?" Seokjin looked up at the maknae, worry in his eyes. He must have been so hungry! Their little baby always needed all the food he could get, he was so little. Taehyung patted Jungkook's tummy, apologizing softly for ignoring him. His tummy jiggled, definitely not full enough. Seokjin was about to get up to make him food, but was stopped by a teary eyed Jungkook.  
"Don't leave! Couldn't you just order something? I don't want you to be far away right now, please jinnie?" Jungkook's button lip quivered. This kid was going to be the death of them. Jin ordered from the nearby diner, they would be there in ten minutes with the plethora of food he ordered. Jin looked back at Jungkook, only to see bangtan groping and squeezing him, soft moans coming from the boy. His squishy ass being fondled by Namjoon. Yoongi rubbed his hands over Jungkook's love handles, Taehyung groping his fleshy pecs. Jimin and Hoseok pushing and massaging his tummy. Jin reached over, his hands making contact with the doughiness of his thighs. They felt like jello. The door bell rang. Jin paid the delivery man, and returned with large containers of food.  
"Kookie, we're going to prove how much we love you." Jin opened up the first box, filled with brownies, cookies, and other baked goods. There were dozens of each.  
Jin stuffed the first few cookies into his mouth, Jungkook opening wide and chewing quickly. Taehyung soon came up with the tray of brownies, each one coming faster than the last. Jungkook barely had time to breathe. Namjoon brought the cake. He whispered sweet nothings as he lovingly fed his each slice, Jungkook moaning at the sensation. His stomach grew fuller by the minute.  
Jimin brought him a pumpkin pie. Each slice of the pie was orgasmic, Jungkook's stomach quivered with its fullness. Yoongi seemed to quicken Jungkook's pace as he grew impatient. Yoongi fed him large spoonfuls of the molten lava chocolate food cake. It was huge. Yoongi began picking up the cake with his hands, shoving it into Jungkook's mouth.  
His tastebuds were having a field day, each dessert better than the last. Hoseok brought a greasy pizza, lifting it into Jungkook's mouth slowly, teasing him. Jungkook whimpered when he didn't get the next slice, Hoseok playfully pretending to eat it. Hoseok chuckled and shoved two more into his mouth, much faster. He went through two pizzas, and he was beginning to feel very full. Seokjin arrived last, a large tray of lasagna in hand. Jungkook gulped, and was fed each large piece, given to him at his own pace as he was very full and Jin didn't want to hurt the baby.  
This continued for what felt like hours until Jungkook couldn't eat another bite. His belly was massively stuffed, swollen and tinted pink. The layer of chub that surrounded it making it look absolutely adorable. Jungkook's face was red from over exertion. Jungkook was huffing, bangtan cooing at the sight of their baby, well fed and happy. They peppered kisses over him as Yoongi and Seokjin rubbed his tummy. Jungkook's pants popped open, ripping the seams of his shorts and his white, extremely tight t shirt. His round, fluffy tummy on full display, along with his doughy thighs. Namjoon planted a kiss on his red tummy, squishing it. It seemed Jungkook would always be Bangtan's baby, no matter how big he got.


End file.
